Joel meets the powerpuff girls D
by Joel micheal hernandez
Summary: Joel is sent to megaville and has the adventure of a life time with the powerpuff girls D!secrets revield! some are mysterious... rated T for harsh language
1. Chapter 1

Joel meets the powerpuff girls D

A parody of dragon ball z and powerpuff girls doujinshi

Mom: c'mon Joel…smile you'll love it In megaville! Joel: megaville smegaville I dosen't matter…you went to far this time…. (flies off) Joel: I wonder if anybody was forced to move here by there parents like me… *sees the powerpuff girls* Joel: that's a yes… blossom: who are you? Joel: obvious questions…I'm Joel my mom forced me to move here… blossom:our dad made us move here but its kinda nice here you'll like it! Joel: that's the hundredth time someone told me that… but fine my mom bought a house uh down there… blossom:that house is next door too me, my sisters, and our father! Joel: really wow what a coincidence… (floats down) mom: ah I see you made a new friend Joel now go upstairs and do your studies! Joel: ok mom… (runs upstairs doing everything I need to do in 5 seconds) Joel: done!

New record… (walks outside and sees a monster destroying the town) Joel: hmmm just like the old days! (flies over there but I see blossom, bubbles, and buttercup fighting it) Joel:well looks like someone else is handling it…can I join in the fun! Blossom: there's room for everyone! Joel: kaaaameeeeee haaaaameeeee HAAAAA! ( blasts the monster to smithareens) blossom: your more powerful then you look! ?: but not strong enough to beat us!

Brick: that's right! We returned from hell! Blossom: that's impossible! Bubbles: we fucked you guys up!

Joel: I hope you mean killed them! Buttercup: we do mean we killed them! Joel: good! Boomer: who's that new boy? Brick: is that your new bf red? Blossom:*blushing* NO! *she punches him in the face* Joel: ouch he got wooped by a girl that is really embarising *laughs* brick: SHUT UP! (he charges towards me but I go super saiyan and hit him in the stomach) brick: *eyes go blank and he flies backwards* bubbles: how did you do that! Joel: its called super saiyan I'm the only saiyan alive! Blossom: dang! You must be really strong! Joel: uh back to the battle? (brick rushes torwards me and we do a highspeed punch battle) Joel: you call that a hit! (when the punch battle finishes I beat brick through 10 buildings and teleports behind him and kicks him into the sky while he was beaten through 10 buildings) brick: jeez…that packed a punch! Joel: prepare to go to the next world! (punches him so hard he is knocked out and falls to the ground and makes a huge crater) brick: retreat! (suddenly brick and butch run) boomer: I actually didn't want to be evil THEY MADE ME! (he runs) blossom: you scared off brick! Man none of us were strong enough to do that! Buttercup: you should train us! Joel: actually saiyans are born to fight like this since your not a saiyan you can't get as strong as me…sorry… blossom: it's ok! We understand! Bubbles: tomorrow is school we should head home! Blossom: right! Seeya tomorrow! Joel: bye! (flies into my house awaiting the next day)


	2. Chapter 2

Joel meets the powerpuff girls D part 2!

Joel: hmm stranger things have happened… bubbles: Jenny! Joel: huh? Joel's mind: what the fuck is a robot doing here! Now this is really getting screwy! Bubbles: hi Joel! This is Jenny! Joel: nice to meet ya Jenny. Jenny: thanks you too your new in school? Joel: yes moved yesterday.. bubbles: you guys are already becoming good friends! Blossom: c'mon Joel I have some people you should meet! Joel: ok seeya! (me and blossom go meet up with dexter) blossom: hi dexter! Dexter: hello blossom, hello new kid. Joel: the name is Joel good to meet ya! Dexter: you to Joel. Blossom: and over here is Sheldon, tucker, and danny! Joel: hi guys! Sheldon: hi new kid Joel! Tucker: hi Joel! Danny: hey Joel. Blossom: and here is…oh no… Joel: what the… (a earthquake starts and bell appears) blossom: not her again! Joel we'll need your power! Joel: right! (turns super saiyan 4 and I suddenly have a monkey tail) Joel: time to fight! (almost hits bell but she hits me so hard im instantly knocked out) Joel: errg… that power its IMPOSSIBLE! Theres no way someone can be that strong! Blossom: if Joel couldn't beat her that means…. Joel: HA! (Beats bell and is punching her doing a whole lot of damage) bell: grrr…. You could've died happy! Now I'll kill you with everything I got! (she shoots a beam at me) Joel: KAMEHAME HA! Bell: what that attack is exactly like my energy wave! Joel: kaio ken…TIMES 4! (shoots a beam through my foot too) bell: NO! (she disappears) blossom: that was some show… but hey she is gone now (she slaps my back) Joel: AGH! Sorry I really let my body lose it… (falls) buttercup: OH JEEZ OH CRAP! I hope he isn't dead! Joel: I'm not im just lying here for a while…. I really messed up my body… blossom: we should get him too the hospital or the nurse's office! Bubbles: lets ask Jenny to help us carry him she's the strongest! Jenny: ok I'll carry him! (her arm turned into a mobile bed and they take me to the hospital)


	3. Chapter 3

Joel meets the powerpuff girls D! part 3!

hirrudigard: GRAAAAAGH! Joel: hirrudigard… blossom: huh? What's that Joel? Joel: nothing…just got a headache… gyah! (suddenly a dark aura comes outta me and a giant monster appears outside of the school and its good sensei jack lets me, blossom, bubbles, and buttercup outta school when there is danger) Joel: hirrudigard escaped! I gotta kill him quick! Sensei jack I need to leave! Jack: yes you may take care of the monster! Blossom, Bubbles, buttercup. Go with him! Powerpuff girls: yes sir! *flies the heck outta there and my school uniform flies off and is wearing my training gear* Joel: hirrudigard your going back to where you came from… hell! Bell: aww but I love the destruction he is doing! You can't just kill him! Joel: I don't care he will suck out everyone's life essence till their dust! Even you bell get outta here! Blossom: you know her? Joel: uhh… bell: yes he knows me. I dated him… Joel: what! Shut up… *is blushing* blossom: ooohhh really… *she chuckles* bell: just admit it Joel you like me! Joel: what….AS IF! Bell: ok….hirrudigard…attack the boy! Joel: huh! (punches hirrudigard and he disappears) Joel: I remember… intense feelings…! Alright hirrudigard your in for it now! *turns super saiyan 3* Joel: alright hirrudigard… your finished you won't kill anyone again… (charges torwards hirrudigard but bell stops me) Joel: move…. Bell: no your not hurting my pet! Blossom: you want him to kill everyone! Move it! Buttercup: yeah move or we'll move you! Bubbles: yeah! (the powerpuff girls handle bell while I handle hirrudigard) Joel: alright… DRAGON FIST! (a dragon appears and kills hirrudigard) bell: no… you'll pay…( she grabs me by the neck) Joel: he is already in the next world there is nothing to do now! Bell: then your going with him! Joel: oh really (randomly disappears) bell: what? No! Joel: AFTER IMAGE STRIKE! (randomly teleports and hits her knocking her out and a dark aura comes outta her) blossom: huh! She was never evil she was just being manipulated! Dark aura: I will kill all of you! Especially you mejimu! Joel: that's not my name anymore! Only my friends call me mejimu and you are not my friend! Dark aura: I'll kill you next time! *the aura disappears* blossom: what is up with that thing calling u mejimu? Joel: well im not from earth I'm a saiyan a saiyan is a human like fighter that is born to fight my name was mejimu cause it's a saiyan name. blossom: but why'd that dark aura want to kill you? Joel: cause well….you remember brick well he unleashed the dark aura and it went into bell… blossom: well why does bell know you? Bell: cause we were both sent here to destroy this planet but we both got amnesia when our pods landed… bell: my old name is still a blur… though when Joel's brother arrived we remembered everything except my name… that's why I liked Joel when a girl saiyan likes a boy saiyan when there sent in the same pod to destroy a planet…we haven't destroyed it cause well I like It here so does joel! Joel:…I'm heading back…*hair turns normal* blossom: uuh school ended already! Joel: d…dangit… *flies off somewhere* bell: I know Joel too well he'll be back he is only training! *she flies somewhere* blossom: girls it's time to go home! Bubbles: ok! Buttercup: alright..!


	4. Chapter 4

Joel meets the powerpuff girls D part 4!

(a spikey haired boy and a purple haired boy the same age as the powerpuff girls come searching for a mystic dragon ball) purple haired boy: alright giru show us where the dragon ball is? Giru: giru giru giru dragon ball detected! Dragon ball detected! Giru giru! 1000 paces north! Joel: who are you guys?

Purple haired boy: I'm trunks. Spikey haired boy: I'm goten were looking for a dragon ball. Giru: giru giru! I am A-20-6. trunks: we just call him giru. You want to help us look for the dragon ball? Its here in this city we have 3 dragon balls! Joel: alright I'll ask my friends to look around follow me! ( flies to the powerpuff girl's house and knocks on the door) prof. utonium: hello Joel! Joel: hi mr. utonium I need to tell the girls something! Prof. utonium: come right in! (walks in and starts telling the girls whats happening that I sound like a chipmunk who had aids) buttercup:…grrr (she sucker punches me) Joel: NOT COOL! Buttercup: then speak clearer next time chipmunk! Joel: ok 2 guys came into town looking for these things called dragon balls… prof. utonium: did you say dragon balls? I've researched them and they grant three wishes when the dragon is summoned when all 7 are brought together and a phrase is said! Blossom: yes professor we know you've gone on and on about it! Blossom:*whispering* see what you did! Joel: well 2 guys are looking for them in the outskirts if the city! Blossom: fine we'll help you! Lets go girls follow Joel! *flies to where they are* goten: find anything? Bubbles: *eyes widen into hearts when she looks at goten and same thing with buttercup when she sees trunks* Joel: I expected something like this to happen…blossom: but not too me I already have a boyfriend and its dexter! Joel: yeah I heard… giru: giru giru giru… (giru floats and sits on blossoms head) giru: giru giru giru! Life essence aura gender, heroic, smart, and cuckoo for boys! Blossom: hey! (she almost smacks giru and he lands on my head) giru: giru giru giru! Life essence aura, kind hearted, free spirited, and loves battling tough opponents! (giru floats back to trunks) trunks: alright lets search for a dragon ball! Giru: dragon ball detected! Dragon ball detected! In front of goten! In front of goten! Goten: wait a minute on that neckalace is a dragon ball! Bubbles: oh I found this ball it looked really pretty so I stuck it on a neckalace! Buttercup: woooow… giru: 3 more dragon balls detected all in city all in city! Trunks: alright team move out!

My purpose of writing: I only write this is because I let my imagination run wild!


End file.
